


Le passé a appelé, il veut ravoir son porn

by Nelja



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cable est en fuite, et ne s'attend pas à recevoir un coup de téléphone de quelqu'un qu'il n'a pas entendu depuis longtemps.</p><p>Se passe au début de Cable & X-Force, et au début de l'arc de Deadpool par Posehn, mais c'est principalement un PWP, donc la chronologie n'est pas fondamentale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le passé a appelé, il veut ravoir son porn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marry Black (Ri_chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/gifts).



> Ecrit pour marryblack pour 5-acts sur le thème "Phone sex".
> 
> Tout appartient à Marvel.

Quand on fuyait les autorités, le son du téléphone de la chambre d'hôtel avait des accents sinistres. Cable se demanda un instant s'il allait décrocher. Cela pouvait être un piège. Mais ignorer une potentielle information sur qui l'avait localisé jusqu'ici serait sans doute encore plus dangereux.

Il décrocha, sans pour autant répondre, attendant que son interlocuteur se manifeste.

"Nate ! C'est toi ? Ca faisait longtemps ? J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! Deux fois !"

Après toutes ces années - peut-être seulement deux ici, mais bien plus dans sa propre timeline -, la voix était encore familière, et plaisante à sa façon. Cable resta interdit. "Wade ?"

"Et c'est gagné pour la question à zéro dollars ! J'aurais fait plus, mais je suis un peu fauché, ces temps-ci."

"Comment savais-tu que j'étais ici ?"

"Ha, je t'ai stalké en lisant tes comics, bien sûr." Cable préférait ne pas poser de questions quand ce sujet est abordé. "Et toi ? Tu n'as pas pensé à passer me voir ? Je n'ai pourtant même pas été mort ; enfin, pas sérieusement ni longtemps."

Une partie de Cable voulait rire, un autre se rappela Deadpool, dans le futur, qui les avait trahis, puis qui s'était fait déchirer en deux pour les protéger. Wade continuait comme si de rien n'était. "J'ai vu que Hope était devenue bien grande. Comme le temps passe. Pour vous, en tout cas. Pas que je veuille insinuer quoi que ce soit. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir vieilli d'un jour. Toujours aussi bien foutu."

"Je te crois sur parole." Wade lui avait toujours donné envie de rire, pas pour se moquer, mais pour quelque chose de plus léger, comme s'il l'entraînait vers un sarcasme qu'il n'aurait pas abordé tout seul.

D'accord, parfois pour se moquer. Mais c'était entièrement mutuel.

"Mais ne pense pas que je ne me suis jamais remis de notre liaison ! J'ai totalement quelque chose avec Spider-man maintenant."

"L'heureux homme."

"En fait il est malheureux. Mais ce n'est pas sa faute. Il est obligé par contrat." Cette fois, Cable dut se mordiller l'intérieur de la lèvre pour retenir un ricanement léger. "Oui, c'est Cable, mon ex-co-star. L'agent Preston te dit bonjour."

"L'agent ?" Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Cable pour regretter de s'être laissé aller. Deadpool était toujours un mercenaire. On ne pouvait avoir confiance en lui. "Tu es allié à S.H.I.E.L.D. ?"

"Non, à moins que par alliés, tu veuilles dire qu'ils me détestent. L'agent Preston ne s'occupe pas de ton cas ! Promis ! Elle ne leur dira rien. De toute façon, elle est en congé... maladie, on peut le dire comme ça. Elle squatte juste dans ma tête en attendant de trouver un meilleur appartement."

Cable se sentit soulagé - il ne pouvait pas vraiment douter d'une excuse aussi mal conçue - mais aussi quelque peu affligé. "Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir entendre cette histoire en entier."

"Ca tombe bien, je n'ai pas le temps de la raconter. Bien, maintenant que nous avons fini le récapitulatif des chapitres précédents, que penserais-tu d'un peu de sexe au téléphone ?"

Cable resta interloqué. "Pardon ?"

Ce n'était même pas une proposition si surprenante, de la part de Wade. Il avait juste perdu l'habitude.

"Tu sais, le truc où je décris dans les détails comment je couinerais si tu me touchais et me faisais toutes sortes de choses inavouables avant de me sauter sur la table..."

"Wade."

"Ou ailleurs que sur la table, on peut en discuter. Et pendant ce temps on se branle, mais j'espère que tu sais pour cette partie-là ? Tu veux commencer subtilement ou je mets ma main entre tes cuisses tout de suite ? Voyons, tu es habillé comment ? Peut-être en latex moulant ? Le latex moulant est fantastique, cela va bien avec les érections. Mais il y a aussi quelque chose à dire pour les uniformes bien renforcés à ce niveau, c'est plus pratique et cela entretient l'imagination..."

Cable dut se forcer pour garder sa voix entièrement neutre. "En uniforme de bataille, pour ainsi dire en armure. Cela calme tes ardeurs ?"

"Aucune chance. Et comme ça, je sais que ce n'est pas confortable et que tu comptais l'enlever. Personnellement, j'ai mon costume professionnel aussi, mais avec ce très mignon petit tablier de servante par-dessus. Mais comme je commence à avoir chaud, je vais sans doute en enlever dans pas longtemps." Wade eut alors un gémissement vaguement pornographique, qu'il interrompit en plein milieu. "Tu bandes ?"

Le plus contrariant était qu'effectivement, Cable n'était pas aussi immunisé à la vulgarité enthousiaste de Wade qu'il pensait. Combien frustré devait-il être ?

"L'agent Preston pourrait ne pas apprécier d'être témoin, n'est-ce pas ?" demande-t-il, éludant la question.

"Attends, elle vit dans mon cerveau, elle a vu bien pire !" Une pause. "Elle confirme." Une autre. "Elle nous trouve sexy." Une pause plus longue. "Oui oui ! J'ai peut-être paraphrasé ! Elle insiste sur le fait qu'elle a dit "presque mignon". Je ne trouve pas ça très dignifié, personnellement. Mais elle s'en va ! On ne dirait pas, mais j'ai plusieurs chambres ici. Et comme le fantôme de Benjamin Franklin est parti faire un tour, cela compte comme de l'intimité, malgré les problèmes de colocation."

Surtout, ne pas poser de questions à ce sujet. "Sauf si de mon côté Forge a mis la ligne sur écoute."

"Oh, je ne l'imagine pas en voyeur, c'est un X-man qui n'est pas télépathe !"

Cable se sentait à la fois exaspéré, et presque tenté. "Wade, peux-tu promettre que tu n'as pas de motifs ultérieurs ?"

"Si j'appelle d'abord pour prendre des nouvelles mais que j'insiste pour que ça dégénère, ça compte comme un motif ultérieur ? Mais je n'en ai pas après celui-là ? Comment pourrait-on être plus ultérieur que ça ? Commençons, les lecteurs sont là pour ça ! Que penserais-tu d'un décor grandiose, par exemple, la Terre Sauvage. Tu viens d'affronter quelques douzaines de velociraptors, plus ou moins, je ne suis pas regardant, et là, l'un d'entre eux t'attaque dans le dos ! Mais là, arrivant de nulle part, je me jette sur lui avec mon katana et le fends en deux ! J'ai fière allure, les lambeaux de mon uniforme à moitié déchiré flottent au vent, et comme c'est une imagination, peut-on rajouter que je suis super-canon ? Tes vêtements sont déchirés aussi, bien sûr, les vélociraptors font toujours ça, bande de pervers. Je m'approche, et, en posant ma main sur tes biceps impressionnants, je déclare : t'as de beaux yeux, tu sais..."

Deadpool parlait trop. C'était un fait connu. Aussi, il prenait bien trop longtemps à arriver à la partie intéressante. Cable aurait certainement pu abandonner le récepteur téléphonique et le laisser s'amuser tout seul ; il ne s'en serait probablement pas rendu compte avant la troisième changement de position au moins.

Mais Cable n'était pas d'humeur à se moquer de lui ; du moins, pas de cette façon.

"Et si je te proposais directement de me sucer la bite ?" proposa-t-il d'un ton innocent.

Deadpool s'étrangla au téléphone, ce qui était satisfaisant, et, vu le contexte, plutôt érotique. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de reprendre son souffle. "Okay."

Il entreprit alors d'émettre un troublant mélange de gémissements et de bruit de succion. Cable en était plus excité qu'il l'aurait cru, sans rien imaginer pourtant. Etait-ce juste l'absence totale de protestation et de négociation ? Il posa doucement la main sur son entrejambe, à écouter le spectacle remarquable que Deadpool montait pour lui...

"C'est du sexe au téléphone, alors tu ne peux pas demander que je me taise !" s'exclama soudain Deadpool, d'un ton un peu offensé. "A moins que toi tu..."

"Quarante-trois secondes." coupa Cable. Pour ce qu'il connaissait des silences de Deadpool - pas grand chose -, c'était notable. "Et... tu as raison. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience à ce sujet."

"En tout cas, je suis en train de sucer mes doigts en imaginant que c'est ta grosse queue, et si tu ne te branles pas c'est un gâchis d'une excellente fellation, je ne dis que ça."

"Tais-toi et suce, Wade."

"Tu es en train de sourire. Arrête de..."

Deadpool avait eu raison ; Cable était en train de sourire, jusqu'à ce que Deadpool s'interrompe en plein milieu de sa phrase pour reprendre sa simulation ; ce fut lui qui s'étrangla à nouveau. Il défit sa ceinture, ouvrit sa braguette.

"Tu es bon à ce que tu fais, Wade." dit-il. Sa voix avait perdu sa nonchalance. Il aurait sans doute pu, s'il avait voulu, cesser de se caresser, mais il n'en ressentait pas l'envie actuellement.

Wade ne cessa pas de sucer, cette fois, mais il eut un gémissement plus irrégulier que les autres, comme s'il avait essayé de parler la bouche pleine. Cable tenta, au hasard, de deviner.

"Oh, oui, certainement meilleur que Wolverine, qui est le meilleur à ce qu'il fait." Une protestation plus nette, maintenant, mais toujours sans que Deadpool cesse de jouer à sucer ses doigts. "Non, je n'ai pas testé." La prochaine réponse, quoique plus articulée, fut plus forte. "Ne mords pas tes doigts, Wade. Oui, ils repoussent, mais c'est une mauvaise habitude à prendre dans ces circonstances."

Cable fut récompensé par un gémissement plus indigné que les précédents. Il accéléra ses mouvements ; oh, c'était délicieux. Mais il sentait, en même temps, une pointe de culpabilité. Le plaisir supplémentaire qu'il en retirait était-il celui de le faire taire contre son gré ? Cela n'avait rien de glorieux.

"Wade. Prends une pause et discutons un peu. Tu aimes ça ?"

"C'est une question piège ? Parce que je n'ai rien fait d'aussi sensationnel depuis... j'ai un trou de mémoire."

C'était quelque peu rassurant sur les intentions de Cable que cette réponse ne fasse rien pour diminuer son propre intérêt, bien au contraire. "Tu es en train de te toucher, Wade ?"

"Oui. Non. Peut-être un peu."

Cable sourit, visualisant la scène. Quand Wade avait-il commencé ?

"Ne t'arrête pas." ordonna-t-il. Il avait plus important à faire que de poser des questions.

"Parfois... ha... tu as de bonnes idées... Nate."

"Parfois ?" demanda Cable. Il s'interrogea un instant sur les détails éthiques de telles activités ; devait-il le dire à Wade s'il se remettait à se toucher plus fort ? Voire lui demander la permission ?

"Autant de fois que tu veux, maintenant ! Mais surtout si tu me sautes, maintenant !"

"Si c'est demandé si gentiment." répondit Cable, le souffle court. Le sarcasme ne lui allait plus tellement. "Dans quelle position."

"Contre le mur, ça te tente ?"

"Un mur ? En Terre Sauvage ?" Son détachement avait pu être de la maîtrise de soi, plus tôt. Maintenant, c'était plus une question de garder les apparences.

"Une grosse pierre, alors ! Un menhir ou un machin de ce genre, oooh, pas de risque, j'ai tué tous les dinosaures, s'il te plaiiit !"

Cable jugea inutile de mentionner les détails techniques tels pénurie de lubrifiant au pays des dinosaures. "Tu sais que tu es putain de baisable, Wade." Puis, il ajouta, taquin. "Parfois."

Wade eut un grondement quasi-animal. "Je dirais bien que tu es tout à fait présentable aussi mais j'ai plus urgent à dire prends-moi prends-moi tout de suite OK !?"

Cable se prenait à regretter que cette rencontre n'ait lieu qu'au téléphone. Avec un grondement sourd, il tenta d'imaginer la scène, le poing serré autour de sa bite, se contractant en rythme. "Si tu n'as pas eu la prévoyance d'enlever tes vêtements, je les arrache maintenant. Mon bras est autour de ta taille, mon souffle dans ton cou." Les gémissements de Deadpool étaient devenus, maintenant, infiniment satisfaisants. "Mon sexe touche tes fesses. J'y vais ?"

"Oui, oui, arrête de demander, c'est le problème du masque, euh, du téléphone, tu devrais voir ma tête, certaines choses sont évid... tu attends la fin de ma réponse, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, tu attends, tu es horrible ! Vas-y !"

"Maintenant." répondit Cable, accélérant ses mouvements.

A partir de ce moment, il ne dit plus grand chose, concentré sur le rythme de sa main, écoutant Deadpool bafouiller des remarques incongrues et des compliments qui l'étaient presque autant, mais prenant plus de plaisir dans les intonations de sa voix, toutes d'extase et d'égarement. Enfin Cable parvint à un orgasme étonnamment massif, puis resta quelques instants haletant, sans pouvoir reprendre son souffle.

Enfin, il put articuler. "Je viens de jouir, Wade." Il était à peu près sûr qu'on n'était pas censé transmettre ce genre de message en différé.

"Oh oui oh oui ne me lache pas oh putain je jouis aussi..." répondit-il. A entendre, Cable craignit que du liquide ait malencontreusement atterri sur le téléphone. Heureusement que ce n'était pas le sien.

Il attendit que Deadpool dise quelque chose, mais il semblait, contre toute attente, s'être vidé de ses mots.

"Bonne synchronisation." dit-il pour briser un silence auquel il n'était vraiment pas habitué.

"Pas mal, oui. Haaa, c'est mon troisième, au fait."

C'était dit de façon suffisamment humble pour être vrai. Cable se sentit légèrement déçu - pas de n'avoir joui qu'une seule fois, non - "Tu ne me l'as pas dit ?"

"J'aurais dû ?"

Cable s'arma de toute sa mauvaise foi - après tout pendant un certain temps il lui avait presque littéralement cloué le bec, et pendant un autre il n'avait pas tout écouté. "Certainement."

"Je n'y manquerai pas la prochaine fois." pépia Deadpool, d'un ton de profonde satisfaction. Cable n'eut pas la moindre envie de le détromper sur l'existence de la prochaine fois en question ; il n'avait pas l'impression de pouvoir porter un jugement à ce sujet. Qu'au moins une partie du futur demeure incertaine...

"Un but ultérieur ?" demanda Cable, pour briser à nouveau le silence.

"Oh non. Je vais mettre fin à cette si agréable pause. Le loyer ne va pas se payer tout seul."

"Il faut donc que je retourne sauver le monde." répondit Cable, plaisantant à moitié. Il espéra que le loyer de Wade n'allait pas se payer à coup de meutres d'innocents, mais il n'avait sans doute plus le droit d'insister à ce sujet.

"Ha, c'est toujours la même chose, dans ta ligne de travail ! Au moins, je n'ai pas à tuer la même personne deux fois... enfin, pas souvent."

"Porte-toi bien, Wade."

"Ne laisse pas le monde être détruit et remplacé par quelque chose de beaucoup plus bizarre. Je te fais confiance, mais les choses arrivent."

"J'y veillerai." promit Cable. Ce fut lui qui raccrocha. On ne pouvait pas compter sur Deadpool pour ça.

Aussi, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de devenir nostalgique, ou sentimental, ou peu importait le nom de ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.


End file.
